Остин, Джейн
| Фото = Jane_Austen_coloured_version.jpg | Ширина = | Подпись = | Имя при рождении = | Псевдонимы = | Дата рождения = 16 декабря 1775 года | Место рождения = 20px| Хэмпшир, Англия | Дата смерти = 18 июля 1817 года | Место смерти = 20px| Винчестер, Англия | Гражданство = | Род деятельности = писательница | Годы активности = | Направление = романтизм | Жанр = | Дебют = | Премии = | Lib = http://www.lib.ru/INOOLD/OSTEN/ | Сайт = }} Джейн Остин ( , возможно написание Остен, 1775—1817) — английская писательница, провозвестница реализма в британской литературе, основоположница семейного, «дамского романа». Её книги являются признанными шедеврами и покоряют безыскусной искренностью и простотой сюжета на фоне глубокого психологического проникновения в души героев и ироничного, мягкого, истинно «английского» юмора. Джейн Остин до сих пор по праву считают «Первой леди» английской литературы. Её произведения обязательны для изучения во всех колледжах и университетах Великобритании. Биография thumb|left|[[Дом-музей Джейн Остин]] Джейн Остин родилась 16 декабря 1775 года в городке Стивентон, графство Хэмпшир. Её отец, Джордж Остин, был приходским священником. Происходил он из старинной кентской семьи, был просвещенным и широкообразованным человеком. Его жена, Кассандра Ли, также принадлежала к старинному, но обедневшему роду. Помимо Джейн в семье было шестеро мальчиков и одна девочка (Кассандра). Джейн Остин была предпоследним ребенком. thumb|right|Джейн Остин, рисунок работы [[Остин, Кассандра|Кассандры Остин, ок. 1810 г.]] При высокой детской смертности в те годы, все они выжили. Старший брат, Джеймс, имел склонность к литературным занятиям: писал стихи, прозу, но пошёл по стопам отца. О втором брате, Джордже, предпочитали в семье не говорить: он был психически неполноценным, говорить так и не научился. Ради него Джейн изучила азбуку немых. Третьего брата, Эдварда, усыновили богатые бездетные родственники Остинов Найты, что открыло перед ним широкие возможности — из класса джентри он перешел в класс нобилити. Самая яркая и романтическая судьба была у четвёртого, любимого брата Джейн Остин, Генри Томаса. Человек увлекающийся и не очень практичный, он перепробовал на своём веку немало профессий: служил в армии, был банкиром, поначалу преуспевал, но потом разорился, принял сан. Женат он был на Элизе де Фейд, вдове французского дворянина, окончившего свои дни на гильотине. Элиза оказала немало влияния на Джейн. Именно Элизе она обязана неплохим знанием французского языка и французских авторов: Ларошфуко, Монтеня, Лабрюйера, а также любовью к театру. Два других брата, Фрэнсис и Чарльз, были моряками, дослужились до адмиральского чина. Но особенная дружба связывала Джейн с Кассандрой. С ней она делилась всеми своими замыслами. Кассандра, конечно же, знала имя человека, которому хранила верность Джейн Остин, на руках Кассандры Джейн умерла. Кассандра, как и сестра, замуж не вышла. Её избранник, молодой священник Томас Фаул, умер от жёлтой лихорадки в Вест-Индии, куда отправился в надежде заработать денег на предстоящую свадьбу. Когда его не стало, Кассандре было только двадцать четыре года. Гораздо меньше определённых сведений имеется о самой писательнице. Мнения современников даже о её внешности и то противоречивы. Джейн «совсем нехорошенькая, она чопорна для своих двенадцати лет, капризна и неестественна», так говорила её кузина Филадельфия. «Она привлекательна, хороша собой, тонка и изящна, только щёки несколько кругловаты», — говорил брат её близкой приятельницы. С этим описанием схож и портрет Джейн, сделанный Кассандрой. Джейн Остин любила наряды, балы, веселье. Её письма полны описаний фасонов шляпок, рассказов о новых платьях и кавалерах. Веселье сочеталось в ней с природным умом и очень неплохим, особенно для девушки её круга и положения, даже не окончившей школу, образованием. В период с 1783 года по 1786 вместе с Кассандрой училась в Оксфорде, Саутгемптоне и Рединге. Со школами Джейн не везло; в первой она и Кассандра страдали от деспотичного нрава директрисы, чуть было не умерли, заразившись сыпным тифом. Другой школой в Рединге, напротив, руководила очень добродушная особа, но знания учениц были последней заботой её жизни. Вернув дочерей домой, Джордж Остин решил заняться их образованием сам и весьма в этом преуспел. Умело руководя их чтением, он привил девочкам хороший литературный вкус, научил их любить классических авторов, которых отменно знал по роду собственных занятий. Были прочтены Шекспир, Голдсмит, Юм. Увлекались и романами, читая таких авторов, как Ридчарсон, Филдинг, Стерн, Мария Эджуорт, Фанни Берни. Из поэтов предпочитали Каупера, Томсона, Томаса Грея. Формирование личности Джейн Остин проходило в интеллигентной обстановке — среди книг, постоянных разговоров о них, обсуждений прочитанного и происходящего. Хотя всю недолгую жизнь писательница провела в провинции, Стивентоне, Бате, Чотэне, Уинчестере, лишь изредка выезжая в Лондон, большой мир с его событиями и катаклизмами: войнами, восстаниями, революциями — постоянно врывался во внешне спокойное и размеренное существование дочери английского священника. Шли Наполеоновские войны, Война за независимость в Северной Америке, Англия была охвачена промышленным переворотом, по ней уже прокатились первые выступления луддитов, Ирландия была охвачена восстаниями. Джейн Остин состояла в оживленной переписке с братьями, их женами, детьми, дальними родственниками, а некоторые из них были непосредственными участниками исторических событий. Французская революция коренным образом изменила судьбу Элизы де Фейд, братья Чарльз и Фрэнсис отправились на войну с Францией. В Вест-Индии умер жених Кассандры; в течение нескольких лет в семье Остинов воспитывался сын бывшего губернатора Индии Уоррена Гастингса. Письма соединяли английскую провинцию с революционной Францией, незнакомой и далекой Америкой, экзотической Индией и давали Джейн Остин бесценный материал для её романов. Но ни в одном из них не найти рассказа о войнах или революциях, да и действия никогда не выносятся за пределы Англии. Но то что она ориентировалась в происходящем особенно ощутимо в последнем её романе «Доводы рассудка», где немало моряков, только что вернувшихся на сушу после военных действий, отличившихся в сражениях, плававших в Вест-Индию. Однако Остин не считала себя компетентной подробно писать о военных действиях и начавшейся колониальной экспансии Англии. Сдержанность — черта не только творческого облика этой писательницы, сдержанность — основа всей её жизненной позиции. И в этом отношении важно, что Джейн Остин происходила из семьи очень английской по царившей в ней атмосфере. Здесь умели глубоко чувствовать, но в то же время были сдержанными в изъявлении чувств. Преподобный Джордж Остин воспитывал своих дочерей не только воскресными проповедями, но и каждодневным примером — дух человека должен быть выше тягот жизни, болезней, голода, нищеты, смерти. Жизнь не слишком баловала Остин. В тридцать лет Джейн надела чепчик, объявив тем самым миру, что отныне она старая дева, простившаяся с надеждами на личное счастье, хотя один раз ей и было сделано предложение. Остины никогда не были богатыми, а после смерти отца, их обстоятельства стали ещё более стеснёнными. Джейн обшивала семью, помогала матери по хозяйству. Писательница скончалась 18 июля 1817 года в Винчестере, куда поехала лечиться от болезни Аддисона. Перед смертью она пыталась закончить свой последний роман «Сендитон». Список произведений Юношеские произведения * Три сестры (рассказ) ( ) * Любовь и дружба ( ), со знаменитой опечаткой в слове «friendship» в названии. * История Англии ( ) * Прекрасная Кассандра ( ) Романы * Разум и чувства ( ), в русском переводе «Чувство и чувствительность» (1811) * Гордость и предубеждение ( ) (1813) * Мэнсфилд парк ( ) (1814) * Эмма ( ) (1816) * Доводы рассудка ( ) (1817), опубликован посмертно * Нортенгерское аббатство ( ) (1818), опубликован посмертно Незавершённые произведения * Леди Сьюзан ( ), эпистолярный роман, не завершён * Уотсоны ( ), не завершён * Сэндитон ( ), не завершён В творчестве Остин было два периода: в 1795—1798 гг. были созданы ранние романы; 1811—1816 гг. — период написания прославившихся романов, таких как «Гордость и предубеждение» и «Разум и чувства». Экранизации * «Разум и чувства»: ** «Sense and Sensibility», 1971, телефильм, Великобритания. Реж. — Дэвид Гайлз. В ролях: Майкл Элдридж, Шейла Баллантин, Эсме Черч и др. ** «Sense and Sensibility», 1981, мини-сериал, Великобритания. Реж. — Родни Беннетт. В ролях: Ирен Ричард, Трэйси Чайлдз, Боско Хоган и др. ** «Разум и чувства», 1995, Великобритания, США. Реж. — Энг Ли. В ролях — Эмма Томпсон, Кейт Уинслет, Алан Рикман, Хью Грант. (Премия «Оскар» — лучший адаптированный сценарий). ** «Найти себя» (инд. Kandukondain Kandukondain), 2000, фильм, Индия. Реж. — Раджив Меннон. В ролях: Мамути, Аджит, Табу и др. ** «Sense and Sensibility», 2008, мини-сериал, Великобритания. Реж. — Джон Александр. В ролях — Хэтти Морахэн, Чарити Уэйкфилд, Дэвид Морисси, Дэн Стивенс, Джанет МакТир и др. (Премьера (мир) — 1 января 2008 г.). * «Гордость и предубеждение»: ** «Pride and Prejudice», 1938, телефильм, Великобритания, ч/б. В роли Элизабет Беннет — Curigwen Lewis. ** «Pride and Prejudice», 1940, США. В роли мистера Дарси — Лоуренс Оливье, в роли Элизабет Беннет — Грир Гарсон. (Премия «Оскар» — Лучшая работа художника-постановщика). ** «Pride and Prejudice», 1952, сериал, Великобритания, ч/б. В роли мистера Дарси — Питер Кашинг, в роли Элизабет Беннет — Энн Баскетт. ** «Pride and Prejudice», 1958, сериал, Великобритания, ч/б. В роли Элизабет Беннет — Jane Downs. ** «Pride and Prejudice», 1967, сериал, Великобритания. В роли Элизабет Беннет — Celia Bannerman. ** «Pride and Prejudice», 1980, сериал, Великобритания. В роли Элизабет Беннет — Elizabeth Garvie. ** «Гордость и предубеждение», 1995, сериал, Великобритания. В роли Элизабет Беннет — Дженнифер Или, мистера Дарси — Колин Фёрт. ** «Pride and Prejudice», 2003, США. (Адаптация с переносом места действия в современность). В роли Элизабет Беннет — Кэм Хескин. ** Невеста и предрассудки, 2004, Великобритания, США. (Адаптация с переносом места действия в Индию). В главной роли — Айшвария Рай. ** «Гордость и предубеждение», 2005, Франция, Великобритания. В роли Элизабет Беннет — Кира Найтли. ** «Lost in Austen», 2008, сериал, Великобритания. (Адаптация). * «Мэнсфилд парк»: ** «Mansfield Park», 1983, сериал, Великобритания. Реж. — Дэвид Гайлз. В ролях: Сильвестра Ле Тузель, Nicholas Farrell, Samantha Bond, Liz Crowther, Angela Pleasence, Анна Масси, Бернард Хептон. ** «Mansfield Park», 1999, Великобритания. В роли Фанни — Frances O’Connor. ** «Mansfield Park», 2007, телефильм, Великобритания, BBC. В роли Фанни — Билли Пайпер, Эдмунд — Blake Ritson. * «Эмма»: ** «Emma», 1948, телефильм, Великобритания, ч/б. В роли Эммы — Judy Campbell. ** «Emma», 1960, телефильм, Великобритания, ч/б. В роли Эммы — Diana Fairfax. ** «Emma», 1972, сериал, Великобритания. В роли Эммы — Doran Godwin. ** «Бестолковые», 1995, США. (Адаптация с переносом места действия в современность). ** «Эмма», 1996, Великобритания, США. В роли Эммы — Гвинет Пэлтроу. (Премия «Оскар» за лучшую музыку). ** «Emma», 1996, телефильм, Великобритания. В роли Эммы — Кейт Бекинсейл. ** «Emma», 2009, сериал, Великобритания. Реж. — Джим О’Хенлон, Джордж Ормонд. В ролях: Ромола Гараи, Джонни Ли Миллер, Кристина Коул. * «Нортенгерское аббатство»: ** «Northanger Abbey», 1986, сериал, Великобритания. ** «Northanger Abbey», 2007, телефильм, Великобритания. * «Доводы рассудка»: ** «Persuasion», 1960, сериал, Великобритания, ч/б. В роли Энн Эллиот — Daphne Slater. ** «Persuasion», 1971, сериал, Великобритания. В роли Энн Эллиот — Anne Firbank. ** «Persuasion», 1995, телефильм, Великобритания. В роли Энн Эллиот — Amanda Root, капитан Уэнтворт — Ciarán Hinds. ** «Persuasion», 2007, телефильм, Великобритания. В роли Энн Эллиот — Sally Hawkins, капитан Уэнтворт — Rupert Penry-Jones. Фильмография Фильмы о Джейн Остин: * «Мисс Остин сожалеет», 2007, Великобритания. Режиссёр Джереми Лавринг, в роли Джейн — Оливия Уильямс. * «Джейн Остин», 2007, Великобритания. Режиссёр Джулиан Джаррольд, в роли Джейн — Энн Хэтэуэй. Другие: * 1980 — «Джейн Остин на Манхэттене». Великобритания-США, фильм. Режиссёр — Джеймс Айвори. В ролях: Энн Бэкстер, Роберт Пауэлл, Майкл Вагер и др. * 2002 — The Real Jane Austen. Великобритания, телефильм. Режиссёр — Nicky Pattison. В ролях: Anna Chancellor, Gillian Kearney и др. * 2007 — «Книжный клуб Джейн Остин». Режиссёр — Робин Суикорд. В ролях: Мария Белло, Эмили Блант, Кэти Бейкер и др. * 2008 — «Ожившая книга Джейн Остин». Великобритания, мини-сериал. Режиссёр — Дэн Зефф. В ролях: Джемима Рупер, Эллиот Кауэн, Хью Бонневилль, Кристина Коул и др. Библиография * Кеттл А., Введение в историю английского романа, М., 1966; * Бельский А. А., Английский роман 1800—1810-х годов, Пермь, 1968, с. 47-107; * Jane Austen. The critical heritage. Ed. by B. C. Southam, L.-N. Y., 1969; * Mansell D., The novels of Jane Austen, L., 1973; * Chapman R. W., Jane Austen. A critical bibliography, 2 ed., L., 1969; * Hardwick M., The Osprey guide to Jane Austen, Reading, 1973. Ссылки * Works by Jane Austen in Classici Stranieri * Jane Austen — e-books in easy to read HTML format. * The Jane Austen Museum * Guardian Books «Author Page», with profile and links to further articles. * The Republic of Pemberley, the largest Jane Austen site on the web. ** Jane Austen Information Page ** Filmography of Jane Austen Adaptations * Hampshire, inspirational home of Jane Austen * The Jane Austen Society of North America * The Jane Austen Society of Australia * Jane Austen font * 2005 film adaptation * Literary Encyclopedia entry * Jane Austen’s home at Chawton, Quicktime VR image * Произведения Джейн Остин на русском языке * Русскоязычный форум о Джейн Остин Категория:Джейн Остин Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Родившиеся 16 декабря Категория:Родившиеся в 1775 году Категория:Умершие 18 июля Категория:Умершие в 1817 году Категория:Умершие от туберкулёза Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Авторы любовных романов Категория:Английские писательницы XIX века ar:جاين أوستن be-x-old:Джэйн Остын bg:Джейн Остин bn:জেন অস্টেন bs:Jane Austen ca:Jane Austen cs:Jane Austenová cv:Остин Джейн cy:Jane Austen da:Jane Austen de:Jane Austen el:Τζέιν Όστεν en:Jane Austen eo:Jane Austen es:Jane Austen et:Jane Austen eu:Jane Austen fa:جین آستن fi:Jane Austen fr:Jane Austen fy:Jane Austen ga:Jane Austen he:ג'יין אוסטן hi:जेन ऑस्टेन hr:Jane Austen hu:Jane Austen hy:Ջեյն Օսթին id:Jane Austen io:Jane Austen is:Jane Austen it:Jane Austen ja:ジェーン・オースティン ka:ჯეინ ოსტინი ko:제인 오스틴 la:Ioanna Austen lt:Jane Austen lv:Džeina Ostina mk:Џејн Остин mn:Жейн Остин mr:जेन ऑस्टेन ms:Jane Austen nl:Jane Austen nn:Jane Austen no:Jane Austen nov:Jane Austen pl:Jane Austen pms:Jane Austen pt:Jane Austen ro:Jane Austen sh:Jane Austen simple:Jane Austen sk:Jane Austenová sl:Jane Austen sq:Jane Austen sr:Џејн Остин sv:Jane Austen szl:Jane Austen tg:Ҷейн Аустен th:เจน ออสเตน tl:Jane Austen tr:Jane Austen tt:Джейн Остин ug:ئوستىيىن uk:Джейн Остін vi:Jane Austen war:Jane Austen zh:简·奥斯丁 zh-min-nan:Jane Austen zh-yue:珍奧斯汀